Sasodei Fluff!
by eighttails
Summary: Just a bit of fluff between our two artists in the Akatsuki!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I sure wish I did!

Hey everyone! It's Eighttails again! I wrote this fic for a friend of mine, hope you enjoy!

"Alright, everyone has their orders, let's go." Pain said through that hazy hologram communication trick he has.

"But Leader, what about Sasori no danna and I, hm?" Deidara complained loudly.

"You two will be watching the hideout today."

"Why are you trapping me in with him? You know we don't get along, un!"

"Don't test my patience, Deidara. You two can have a conversation about… art… You don't see Sasori complaining." Pain said, irritated at the blonde.

"Deidara, we have our orders, we wouldn't want to keep Leader waiting for us to argue… it's very rude." Sasori grumbled in that drawling manner of his.

Deidara pouted, but didn't say anything more. Pain motioned for the rest of the Akatsuki to move out. Deidara decided to take a walk through the base and snoop into everyone's rooms – just for leaving him alone with Sasori.

Kisame's room was blue, how original. It had a big fish tank in the wall, which probably took quite a while to carve into the stone. Deidara looked all around, but couldn't find any incriminating evidence.

Itachi's room was next on his list. Deidara hated Itachi more than Sasori… those stupid eyes of his. Itachi's room was almost bare, save for a cloth hanging of his clan's symbol. _How disgraceful, hanging your clan's sign when you're the one that killed them, un. _Deidara thought. There was also a little picture of Itachi's little brother as a child next to the bed. Deidara drew a mustache on the brat because he hated Itachi and the Uchihas _that _much, and he swished Itachi's toothbrush in the toilet for good measure. He sighed, finding nothing even worth stealing, and moved on.

Hidan's room was full of his…religious items that Deidara didn't dare touch. Kakuzu's room was full of money, none of which Deidara so much as breathed on. Leader doesn't stay at the hideout and neither does that girl… Deidara noted. Zetsu lived underground so that left… Sasori's room.

Deidara crept down the hall, hoping that Sasori wasn't in his room. He peeked in, not seeing the huge body of Sasori around, and stepped in. The lights flipped off suddenly and Deidara whipped behind around, but saw nothing. He heard the sound of metal rubbing together. The lights came on again, but this time, Deidara turned and saw somebody he had never seen before – a guy with red hair and droopy eyes and seemingly ageless face. He was one of Sasori's puppets for sure- the stomach had coils of thick wire with one spike at the end. In the area where the heart would be, there was a round cylinder.

"Deidara, what are you doing in my room?" the guy's voice wasn't gravelly like Sasori's voice was.

"Who are you and how do you know my name, hm?" Deidara asked, this puppet sure looked dangerous.

"I'm Sasori, you idiot. This is my body that I modified into a puppet so that I can live forever. After all, art is beauty that lasts forever." Sasori said, his voice still lazy.

Deidara was convinced that it really was Sasori, but he was still curious about the body. "Ha! Art is something beautiful, but fleeting, like an explosion, like life!" Deidara exclaimed.

Sasori disappeared and reappeared right in front of Deidara. "Then how come you haven't exploded?" he asked.

Deidara's cheeks pinked for a second. "What are you talking about, hm?" he was getting flustered.

Sasori was silent, covering his mouth like he hadn't meant to say that. "Nothing. Why are you in my room?"

"Um, snooping? But Sasori my man, you need to use that body in battle more often! It looks more threatening than that big bulky thing." Deidara laughed uneasily.

"You like this one better? I guess you have more taste than I thought…" Sasori chortled very softly.

"Is that was you originally looked like?" Deidara asked, slightly nervous – he had never seen this side of Sasori.

"Yes."

"Can you feel anything, un?"

"No… pain-wise."

"What about emotions? Isn't dull and inartistic to not put emotion into your work, un?"

Sasori chuckled. "I do feel some emotion… I haven't felt any sadness since I made this body, so…"

"What about… you know… um,"

"Love? Hate?"

"Yeah, hm."

"I do… I feel hatred for my enemies, and I feel affection for my puppets and…" he trailed off looking at Deidara curiously.

"Oh, I see, un. Well I think I'd better go now, un. I have art to make and Leader asked us to watch the base…" Deidara tried not to stutter.

"Are you nervous? I know that Leader doesn't make you nervous…" Sasori smiled.

Deidara looked away. "Um, no, but duties and all…" Sasori was incredibly close.

Sasori looked satisfied with himself. "I see. You get to it, I'll stay in here and tune this body."

"Yeah…" Deidara walked around Sasori carefully and ran out of the room and ran to his own room, heart beating frantically. _What is this, un? _


	2. Chapter 2

It's me again! I notice I use exclamation marks so much, and I use the same words over and over… Yes well, let's get right to it!

Weeks went by since Sasori and Deidara were alone in the base. Leader was assigning another mission.

"Deidara, Sasori, you two are going to stay and watch the base again." Pain said simply.

"Fine with me, un." Deidara said without complaining, which made Pain's eyes widen. Deidara not complaining?

"Good." Pain said and disappeared, and the other Akatsuki members followed suit.

Deidara was actually very happy about staying in the base with Sasori – he wanted to see the puppet master's real body again. Sasori never revealed his body to anyone except Deidara.

"You're not protesting this?" Sasori asked, emerging from his usual hunched over form.

Deidara blushed slightly. "What are you talking about, un? I love watching the base, yeah!"

Sasori smirked. "You're so cute when you get flustered."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Weirdo."

"I saw you looking at me."

"Shut up, un!"

"Just admit it, you think my art style is better." Sasori said.

"Is that really what you're going to talk about right now?" Deidara pouted, wanting Sasori to be next to him again, instead of being aloof.

"Yes, after all, we never did get to finish our conversation last time…" Sasori replied coolly.

At that, Deidara grinned sheepishly. "Yeah…"

"But, I guess you don't want to talk about it, so I'll go into my room and work on my puppets." Sasori turned, waiting for the blonde's reaction.

"No! We can talk about art! Yeah!" Deidara ran after Sasori, confused about the odd feeling he had when he was alone with him.

Sasori smirked again- he had Deidara right where he wanted him. "Really, I think you only want to admire my artistically tasteful body…"

"You're so full of yourself, un. We all know my art is the most beautiful."

"You really think that?" Sasori leaned in close, making Deidara turn pink.

"Yeah."

"Then what if we combined our art?" Sasori pressed his lips to Deidara's.

When Sasori pulled away, Deidara had to compose himself. "Yeah, I think that would work, un."

THE END, UN!


End file.
